


Weaved Dreams [Protostar]

by cesibear



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fanart, Protostar, Swan Queen Supernova, Swan Queen Supernova 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cesibear/pseuds/cesibear
Summary: I've been having strange dreams lately, which feels more like memories. But that can't be because they are about castles and enchanted forests, slaying dragons and using magic, storybook princes, curses and true love's kiss... of bewitching brown eyes, beautiful and haunting.





	Weaved Dreams [Protostar]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lotto95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotto95/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Weaved Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817305) by [Lotto95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotto95/pseuds/Lotto95). 



I'm a sucker for amnesia fics, and my protostar entry this year exemplifies that.

This is my first year participating in this formidable endeavor. Kudos to the organizers and all participants. Here's to more years of SQSN. 

 

Writers and artists spent months creating the fics and art you enjoy - it would mean the world to them if you commented to tell them what you liked! The SQSupernova team is also sponsoring a contest for commenters, and you can find out more [here](http://sqsupernova.tumblr.com/post/177527168129/the-swan-queen-supernova-comments-contest-returns).

**Author's Note:**

> To Lotto95, thank you so much for picking my art to play around with. I'm sure the tale you've woven will sweep us off our feet.


End file.
